mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Swarm of the Century
Fluttershy: La, la la, la la, la la, la la. Thank you little squirrel, but remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do. La, la la, la la, la la, la la. chirp Fluttershy: Gah! Parasprite: chirp Fluttershy: Hello little guy. I've never seen anything like you before. Parasprite: sniff Fluttershy: Oh, are you hungry? Here you go. gasp I guess you were hungry. Parasprite: purr Fluttershy: You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends. theme song] Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Hurry up Spike! This place isn't gonna clean itself. Spike: It also didn't mess itself up. Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow! Spike: I thought this was just an unofficial casual visit. Twilight Sparkle: There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty. I want this place to be spotless, and you've barely made a dent in the clutter. Spike: Maybe you should, ugh, start reading them groan one at a time--wooah hoaw! Aw. Twilight Sparkle: Everything's gotta be perfect. No time for fooling around. Spike: You know, this would be an awful lot easier if there weren't two of us here, getting under each other's feet. Twilight Sparkle: Great idea. You clean, I'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming. Spike: Or maybe I should... groan chatter Twilight Sparkle: What happened to the rest of her name? Carrot: We couldn't fit it all in. Twilight Sparkle: You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess Celest". Take it down and try again. Twilight Sparkle: That looks perfect. Keep up the good work. Twilight Sparkle: Hello Mr and Mrs Cake. How's the banquet coming? Mrs Cake: sigh It would be coming a little better if... Pinkie Pie: Mmm... slurp Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! What are you doing? Those sweets are supposed to be for the princess. Pinkie Pie: Aaaaa... I know. That's why I'm tasting them. Somepony needs to make sure that everything is tasty enough to tosh th' royal thung, and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess. Fluttershy: Twilight, Pinkie, you won't believe... oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting? Pinkie Pie: No, not at all. Come on in and make yourself at home. slurp What's going on, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Come on out, little guy. It's okay. Parasprite: purr chirp Fluttershy: Three? Twilight Sparkle: They're amazing. What are they? Fluttershy: I'm not sure. I'm also not sure where these other two came from. Twilight Sparkle: I'll take one off your hooves. I've never seen anything so... adorable. Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying. Fluttershy: Pinkie, do you want the other one? Pinkie Pie: UGH! A parasprite? Are you kidding? Fluttershy: Ugh? Twilight Sparkle: A para-''what''? Fluttershy: How could you not like... Pinkie Pie: Now I gotta find a trombone. Twilight Sparkle: A what? Pinkie Pie: A trombone, you know: imitation Twilight Sparkle: Ahhh, typical Pinkie. Parasprite: purr Rarity: Stand still, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, I caaan't, I need to flyyy. This is waaay too boring for me. Rarity: Do you want to look nice for Princess Celestia or not? Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Rarity, those outfits are gorgeous. Rarity: laughter Thank you Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, sooo boooring. Parasprites: chirp Rarity: Huh? Rainbow Dash: What's that sound, Twilight? Parasprite: chirp Parasprite: chirp Parasprite: chirp Rainbow Dash: Wow, what are they? Twilight Sparkle: The better question is, where did they come from? I only had one a minute ago. Rainbow Dash: Uh, I'll take one. Rarity: Me too, oh, they're perfect. Pinkie Pie: Does anypony know where I can find an accordion? Rainbow Dash: noises Pinkie Pie: Girls! Hello! This is important. Durgh! Thanks a lot. Twilight Sparkle: sigh The decorations, the banquet, I really hope everything comes together in time for tomorrow. Spike: snore Parasprite: noises Twilight Sparkle: yawn What's there to worry about? Parasprites: baby noises Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Wake up! What happened? Spike: Huh? Whaaa! What's going on? Parasprite: chirp Twilight Sparkle: Where did they come from? Spike: I don't know. The little guy got hungry in the night, so I gave him a snack, but... I have no idea where these others came from. Oh no! They're messing up all my hard work! Twilight Sparkle: The princess will be here in a few hours. Spike: Ugh. Twilight Sparkle: Spike, help me round up these little guys. Spike: Ugh, what does it look like I'm doin'? Ooow, waaah! D'oh. I know, I know, "stop fooling around". Parasprite: chirp Parasprite: chirp Rainbow Dash: Huh? Huh?! screech grunt groan Get off me! groan grunt Waaa! Rarity: Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful. Parasprite: purr grunt Rarity: Oh! Are you okay? Aaah! gasp Eewww. Aaah! Gross gross gross. No creature that behaves so revoltingly is allowed in my boutique. Parasprite: grunt pop Rarity: screech Pinkie Pie: Look Rarity, Applejack loaned me a harmonica. Isn't that great? Parasprites: chirp Pinkie Pie: gasp And not a moment too soon. Rarity: Ugh, Pinkie, I'm a little busy right now. Pinkie Pie: And I'm not? You know how many more instruments I gotta find? A lot, that's how many. Now if we split the list between us, we might just make it in time. Rarity: Please, Pinkie, I don't have time for some silly scavenger hunt. I've got a real problem. Pinkie Pie: You've got a real problem alright, and a banjo is the only answer. Twilight Sparkle: gasp Rarity: gasp I see we're having the same problem. Rainbow Dash: Get out! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy knows everything about animals, I'm sure she can tell us how to stop them from multiplying. Parasprites: chirp Twilight Sparkle: ...or not. Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, do something Fluttershy, can't you control them? Fluttershy: I tried everything I know: I've tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking politely and... Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Twilight Sparkle: whine Princess Celestia: scream Twilight Sparkle: If we can't get them under control before the princess arrives, it'll be a total disaster. Parasprite: hack Rarity: Ew! If you ask me it's already a total disaster. Applejack: Here's all those apples you wanted, Fluttershy, but I still can't figure why y'need so many. HEY! Fluttershy: What do we do? Twilight Sparkle: gasp I got it! No pony can herd like Applejack. Rainbow Dash: Yeah! We can drive 'em back into the forest. Applejack: I'l rustle 'em up, but I need everypony's help to do it. Twilight, you and Rarity wait over there. I'll herd the little critters straight at ya like a funnel. Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy stay on top of 'em, don't let 'em fly away. Rainbow Dash: Aye aye. Applejack: Yeeeeeee-haw! Applejack: Alright y'all, here goes nothin'. Look out Rarity, that one's fixin' to get away. Keep a lean on 'em, Rainbow Dash. Hold on girls, we're almost there. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Twilight, we don't have much time. Twilight Sparkle: You're telling me? The princess could arrive at any moment. Pinkie Pie: Exactly. That's why I need you gals to drop what you're doing and help me find some maracas. Twilight Sparkle: Maracas? Pinkie, we've got much bigger problems than missing maracas. Pinkie Pie: gasp You're right! Getting a tuba has to be our number one goal. Follow me. I said, follow me! Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you are so random. Pinkie Pie: And you are all so stubborn. Applejack: Forget her ladies. Focus. Head 'em up and move 'em out. Rainbow Dash: Alright. grunt Fluttershy: Ouch. Twilight Sparkle: We did it. Nice work, Applejack. Applejack: Couldn't a'done it without y'all. Twilight Sparkle: Now let's get back and clean the mess they made, before the princess arrives. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, everyone knows what to do, right? We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time. Where did they come from? Fluttershy: Uh, I may have kept just one. Heh. I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute. Twilight Sparkle: We don't have time to keep rounding up these things. What do we do now? Rainbow Dash: We call in the weather patrol. Yeah. Rarity: shriek Rainbow Dash: Time to take out the adorable trash. YAAAAAA! Parasprites: chirp Twilight Sparkle: grunt Applejack: Way to go, Rainbow Dash. Looks like our problems are solved. Pinkie Pie: They will be with these cymbals. Hey! Give me those back! Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Yaa! Yow! Woah! Wow! I can't hold it! She's breaking up. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, what have you done? Pinkie Pie: I've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done. Twilight Sparkle: Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville. Pinkie Pie: Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruin''er'', I'm the ruin''ee''! Or is it ruiness? Ruinette? Applejack: Come on girls, there's no reasoning with that one. She's a few apples short of a bushel. Pinkie Pie: Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof. If you just slow down and listen to me! Parasprites: chirp Parasprite: chirp munch munch Pony: gasp Gardening pony: Aah! Fluttershy: What do we do? They're eating all the food in town. Applejack: gasp My apples! Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta do something. I got it! I'll cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food. Pinkie Pie: Look, tamborines! If you can all just... scream Twilight Sparkle: gasp Parasprite: chirp Twilight Sparkle: sigh Parasprite: munch Rainbow Dash: Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. Rarity: Oh no... if they get inside my store... Every pony for herself! Rarity: My outfits! Go on, shoo! Get out of here. Naughty! Naughty! shriek shriek Pinkie Pie: I'll save you! Rarity: shriek Applejack: No woodland creature is gonna eat the Apple Family's crop. {Oh the irony!} Applejack: Brace yourself y'all, here they come. gasp Didn't see that one comin'. Spike: Help! Twilight Sparkle: gasp They're eating the words. Spike: Help... Zecora: Ugh. Have you gone mad? Twilight Sparkle: Zecora, these little guys are devouring Ponyville, and the princess is on her way. Can you help us, please? Zecora: Oh, monster of so little size. Is that a parasprite before my eyes? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! Is it? Zecora: Tales of crops and harvests consumed. If these creatures are in Ponyville, you're doomed. Twilight Sparkle: gulp Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, here she comes. scream Twilight Sparkle: Okay, here's the plan. Rainbow Dash, you distract them. Rainbow Dash: YAAAAAAAEEEAAAA! Twilight Sparkle: Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there. We've got less than a minute. gasp Zecora was right, we're doomed. Oh no, the princess's procession is here. It's all over. Pinkie? We're in the middle of a crisis here. This is no time for your... nonsense? Twilight Sparkle: Look. Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, princess. Celestia: So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends. Twilight Sparkle: So... how's the trip? Get much traffic? Celestia: Ah, what is this? Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable. Rainbow Dash: They're not that adorable. Celestia: I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit. Twilight Sparkle: Parade? Oh. Yes, the parade. Celestia: Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of infestation. Twilight Sparkle: An... infestation? Celestia: Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town. I'm sorry Twilight, to have to put you all through so much trouble. Twilight Sparkle: Trouble? What trouble? Celestia: Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person? Twilight Sparkle: My... report? Celestia: Haven't you learned anything about friendship? Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I have. I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives, even when they don't always seem to make sense. Celestia: I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, princess. Pinkie Pie: Hey, what happened to the princess? Twilight Sparkle: Emergency in Fillydelphia. Rainbow Dash: Some sort of infestation. Pinkie Pie: Oh no!Have they got parasprites too? Well, have tuba, will travel. Twilight Sparkle: I think the princess can handle it. Applejack: So you knew what those critters were all along, huh Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: Well DUH, why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments? I tried to tell you. Twilight Sparkle: We know Pinkie Pie, and we're sorry we didn't listen. [Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry, Pinkie.] [Rarity: So sorry, Pinkie.] [Fluttershy: Sorry, Pinkie.] [Applejack: Real sorry, Pinkie.] Twilight Sparkle: You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you. Pinkie Pie: Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I'' don't understand me. '''Twilight Sparkle': You saved my reputation with Princess Celestia, and more importantly, you saved Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle: Or not. trombone music credits Swarm of the Century